Después de Tocar Fondo
by fanaoko1
Summary: Aoko consigue trabajo como asistente de mago. Su jefe es un castaño de pelo rebelde, infantil e irresponsable. ¿Lograran llevarse bien con el tiempo o Aoko renunciará?


**Después de Tocar Fondo**

Aoko Nakamori era una mujer de 24 años, sin dinero y desempleada, pero extrañamente eso no la asustaba tanto como creyó inicialmente. Con una media sonrisa adornando su cara suspiró haciendo que se empañara el vidrio de la ventana de la cafetería en donde estaba descansado de su largo viaje. Recordó como hace algunos meses atrás había sido obligada escapar de la vida que conocía sin nada más que un bolso con su ropa y un par de billetes en su billetera. La primera noche había estado tan aterrada y desolada que no pudo evitar llorar amargamente sin saber que rumbo tomar. Fueron días difíciles y el mundo no fue su aliado, mas, con la ayuda de las personas correctas, logró salir adelante.

-¿Aoko-chan?- la castaña giró su cabeza un poco asustada de que alguien la llamara por su nombre en un lugar tan alejado de su casa.

-¿Jii-san?- susurró con suavidad -¡Jii-san!- por fin logró articular con alegría mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba al anciano hombre.

-Que alegría encontrarme contigo, Aoko-chan- la joven concordó con él mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento y entablar una amena conversación- Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer- la alabó con el mismo cariño que lo haría un abuelo.

-Gracias- susurró levemente sonrojada- Dime ¿qué te trae a esta parte del país?

-Trabajo – sonrió con simpleza- ¿Y a usted? – preguntó con curiosidad mientras analizaba el desgastado bolso de viaje de la joven.

-Esa pregunta es difícil- respondió con amabilidad y una sutil tristeza en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibida para el anciano- Digamos que justo hoy terminé mi viaje.

-¿Irás a casa ahora?- Aoko lo miró por largos segundos antes de responder.

-No- dijo escuetamente dejando inicialmente perplejo al hombre. Había conocido a Aoko cuando ella cursaba la universidad. Ella había trabajado en su bar como camarera y en ese entonces rebosaba de alegría y energía, algo bastante diferente de la persona que tenía en frente.

-Supongo que las dificultades de la vida te alcanzaron ¿No es así? – la joven esbozó una suave sonrisa, dándole a entender que tenía razón- Cuando trabajamos juntos, demostraste ser una joven muy responsable y trabajadora – Aoko lo miró sin entender a donde quería llegar- Y justo en este momento necesito a alguien con tus habilidades para un trabajo ¿estarías interesada?

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?- preguntó curiosa

-En este momento soy el asistente de un mago muy talentoso, pero me estoy poniendo viejo y necesito ayuda. Es bastante exigente, en especial en época de funciones. Viajamos continuamente y por lo general el trabajo es en las noches- los ojos de Aoko brillaron ante la nueva oportunidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó ansiosa – _Tal vez las cosas estén mejorando ahora_\- pensó esperanzada.

-Por supuesto – sonrió con satisfacción.

* * *

-¿Quién es esa?- escuchó como un joven castaño de más o menos su edad la señalizaba con aburrimiento. Aoko por su parte frunció la boca levemente rogando al cielo que ese no fuese su nuevo jefe. Debía admitir que era increíblemente atractivo, pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

-Tu nueva asistente- tanto el mago como la chica mostraron indignación, uno más que otro.

-Pero si esta chica es plana como una puerta- si Aoko no hubiese estado acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios despectivos seguramente se habría sonrojado, pero parte de crecer era aceptar que en el mundo también hay personas desagradables que hay que enfrentar.

-Jii-san, no dijiste que trabajabas para un cretino- sonrió con inocencia ante la cara deformada del castaño mientras tomaba su bolso dispuesta a irse- Fue un gusto verte Jii-san, pero…- trató de escaparse, pero la cara de desesperación del hombre la detuvo.

-Espera Aoko-chan- rogó el anciano.

-¿De verdad quieres contratarla a ella?- por primera vez desde que llegaron el joven se puso de pie- _Es más alto de lo que creí_\- pensó la castaña mientras cruzaba los brazos a la defensiva.

-Kaito-botchama, ya hablamos de esto, necesitamos más ayuda- el anciano sonreía con nerviosismo ante las miradas de desafío de los dos jóvenes- Yo necesito más ayuda- rogó al joven- Ya he trabajado antes con la señorita Aoko Nakamori y creo de todo corazón que sería de mucha más ayuda que las anteriores asistentes- Kaito bufó aburrido mientras volvía a tomar asiento y sacaba su celular.

-Tres meses de prueba- aceptó- Al igual que todas las anteriores asistentes, no creo que vaya a durar- El anciano suspiró agradecido mientras llamaba a la castaña para enseñarle la rutina. Por un segundo Aoko se preguntó si realmente tendría sentido quedarse.

-_Necesito el dinero. Tres meses, eso es todo_\- pensó derrotada- _Además, podré estar moviéndome, así nadie me encontrará_\- con ese último pensamiento en mente logró sonreír nuevamente.

* * *

Llevaba un mes en su nuevo trabajo y la relación entre el Kaito y Aoko no había cambiado mucho. Peleaban constantemente cuando estaban solos y discretamente en público. Si Aoko no hubiese demostrado ser increíblemente eficiente en su trabajo, seguramente el mago la habría despedido, pero en este preciso momento, le gustase o no, su vida funcionaba porque ella estaba disponible para él las 24 horas del día.

-Kuroba- san- Aoko arrastró las palabras – Va a llegar tarde si no se viste y desayuna – el mago la ignoró a propósito y sonrió evidentemente divertido mientras Aoko miraba el cielo en busca de paciencia.

-Si sigues frunciendo así el ceño vas a envejecer pronto- se burló al mismo tiempo que veía entretenido un video en su teléfono. La castaña frustrada con la actitud infantil del mago decidió vengarse y arrebatarle el teléfono de la misma forma que una madre le quitaría un juguete a su hijo.

-¿Pero que…?- los ojos del mago pasaron de la sorpresa al rencor.

\- Te lo devolveré una vez que desayunes y te vistas- sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras le acercaba el desayuno.

Kaito la observó con molestia mientras se movía por el departamento que arrendaban en busca de las cosas que necesitarían para el día. Casi sin interés se llevó una cucharada a su boca y al sentir su sabor no pudo evitar sonreír maravillado.

_-Esto está realmente bueno_\- pensó dichoso – Últimamente la comida había mejorado mucho ¿Tendrían un nuevo repartidor? – Oye Nakamori ¿Dónde compraste la comida? – preguntó curioso. Aoko lo miró de soslayo mientras despegaba su oreja del teléfono.

-La preparé hoy en la mañana antes de salir…- respondió antes de distraerse con la persona que hablaba. Kaito asombrado decidió saborear en secreto su comida y jamás confesar cuanto le gustaba, después de todo, su relación con la castaña podía describiese como la guerra fría, una lucha de voluntades que no estaba dispuesto a perder, más por orgullo que por cualquier otra cosa.

\- Kuroba- san, el auto estará aquí en 15 minutos- Lo miró de reojo- ¿podría por favor apurarse? – su pregunta rayaba en una fría cortesía. Kaito no pudo evitar tiritar nervioso.

-Ya ...ya voy Nakamori. Me tratas como si fuese un niño- bufó mientras iba a su cuarto sin percatarse de la sonrisa suave de la castaña.

* * *

Kaito observó a la distancia como la castaña se desenvolvía con amabilidad e impartía ordenes al personal del teatro. Desde que la habían contratado nunca más tuvo que preocuparte por pequeños detalles como las luces, el camarín o los horarios, simplemente debía enfocarse en su magia, algo por lo que estaba completamente agradecido.

_-¿Por qué es tan amable con todos menos conmigo?_\- siguió sus pasos hasta que se sentó en un rincón- _Debo concentrarme en el truco_\- sacudió su cabeza intentando quitar la imagen de la chica de su cabeza.

Su risa, la cual había escuchado en muy pocas ocasiones según él, resonó por el teatro, de forma clara y sincera. Los ojos del mago se suavizaron y sin poder evitarlo también sonrió al verla como hablaba por teléfono tan relajadamente.

-Oye Jii- su asistente se giró y le puso atención de inmediato- ¿Sabes con quien esta hablando Nakamori? – el anciano hombre observó como la joven tenia una amena conversación por teléfono, con una sonrisa que no veía hace mucho.

-No lo sé, joven amo- confesó- Pero debe ser con un conocido de ella ¿Por qué pregunta?

-No me gusta que mis empleados no cumplan con su trabajo en horas laborales- respondió con nerviosismo. El anciano se rio con suavidad por su mala actuación.

-Aoko-chan es una joven muy responsable, si no hubiese hecho su trabajo no habría aceptado la llamada- le aseguró.

-¿De donde se conocen ustedes?- preguntó evidentemente curioso mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por no habérselo preguntado antes.

-Ella trabajó en mi bar en Tokio como camarera mientras estaba en la universidad- le confirmó dejando perplejo al mago.

-¿Ella estudió?...¿Qué estudió exactamente? ¿Terminó sus estudios? ¿Por qué alguien con estudios querría ser una asistente? – el joven preguntó con ansiedad, pero al darse cuenta de su desliz se sonrojó brutalmente. El anciano sonrió con sabiduría antes de responder.

-Estudió arquitectura- el mago asintió absorbiendo la información – Por lo que tengo entendido, era bastante buena. Lo sé porque junto con sus amigas celebraron su egreso como la mejor alumna de su clase en mi bar. Por esa razón, asumo que sí terminó sus estudios- el castaño siguió asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa- Pero la razón por la que decidió ser su asistente creo que debe preguntárselo directamente a ella- Kaito sin entender por completo, frunció el ceño con disgusto.

-¿Tú sabes la razón?- sus ojos brillaron con sospecha.

-Tengo mi propia hipótesis, pero jamás la confirmé- El anciano dio por terminada la conversación dejando irresoluto al mago. Sabía que su asistente era especialmente discreto y que no le daría más información de la necesaria sobre Aoko, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese conseguirla por otros medios.

De pronto las miradas de los dos castaños chocaron a la distancia haciendo que inmediatamente Aoko dejase de sonreír y se removiera incomoda en su asiento. Kaito al ver su reacción bufó fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Siempre fue tan seria?-

-En realidad no- el anciano suspiro- Era una joven que vibraba de felicidad, siempre traía una sonrisa amable con ella, era positiva y tenía mucha energía- una suave sonrisa se formó bajo el bigote del hombre- Me recordaba mucho a usted- Kaito levantó sus cejas incrédulo- En ese momento usted estaba viajando con su madre, pero si hubiese estado en Japón, los hubiese presentado hace muchos años.

-Creo que ahora tengo más preguntas que respuestas- se quejó el joven.

-Si desea saber más de Aoko-chan, tal vez debería …preguntarle

-Pero que dices Jii…- se miró de reojo a la joven a los lejos- Nuestras conversaciones no duran más de 10 minutos sin pelear…. Jamás podría preguntarle. Aunque tal vez, tu podrías…- sus ojos se abrieron en modo de súplica.

-Lo siento joven maestro- se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa- Lo único que le puedo aconsejar, es que si no quiere seguir discutiendo con ella, no le de más razones para hacerlo- los ojos de Kaito se abrieron horrorizados haciendo reír al hombre- ¿Por qué no lo intenta? Solo por un día, tal vez resulte- El mago negó con su cabeza y miró a su compañero como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-Eso no va a pasar- risueño regresó a su trabajo.

* * *

Después de tres meses de convivencia Kaito había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo y ese era hacer sonrojar a Aoko Nakamori, no importaba la razón, mientras ella adornara sus mejillas con el color rojo.

-¡Bakaito!- fue lo último que escuchó antes de recibir un golpe con un bolso en su cabeza- Eres un pervertido- gruñó molesta antes de acomodarse su vestido y salir dando enormes zancadas. Los ojos risueños del mago la siguieron hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

-Maldición, creo que no es tan plana después de todo- pensó con media sonrisa mientras se sobaba el golpe y recordaba como la vio llegar con ese hermoso vestido negro que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura. Lleno de curiosidad se acercó a ella y vio dentro de su escote sin vergüenza y por primera vez agradecido del evento de esta noche. Como asistente, siempre llevaba faldas en forma de tubo, blusas holgadas y el cabello recogido, por eso, verla con algo un poco más revelador fue bastante impactante.

Se levantó y sacudió su saco con una malévola sonrisa al recordar sus ojos brillando de furia y su boca insultarlo sin dudas- Esta chica tiene un buen gancho.

Minutos después salió de su cuarto de hotel y se encontró con esos ojos que echaban chispas.

-La fiesta es en el primer piso del hotel- comenzó a caminar sabiendo que el mago la seguiría.

-¿De verdad tenemos que ir?- se quejó como un niño- Suena muy aburrido- hizo un puchero que se aseguró que Aoko viese.

-Solo serán unas horas- le recordó – Habrá un montón de personas, seguramente encontraras a alguien con quien divertirte- comentó cansada con la actitud de su jefe.

-Ambos sabemos que solo me buscan para lucirme como un animal de circo- susurró desganado- No es como si de verdad amasen la magia- dijo al mismo tiempo que subía al ascensor y respiraba profundamente.

-Kuroba-san…- las facciones de Aoko se suavizaron- Eres un hombre realmente talentoso que ama profundamente lo hace- Kaito la miró impresionado- Eso es algo admirable- la joven le devolvió la mirada- No dejes que otras personas te arrebaten tu sueño. Sé que no te gustan este tipo de eventos, pero son necesarios si quieres seguir mostrándole tu magia al mundo- le sonrió con amabilidad por primera vez haciendo que el joven se sonrojara- Prometo acompañarte tanto como quieras y cortar tu sufrimiento mientras esté en mi alcance, pero también debes poner de tu parte ¿Esta bien? – preguntó mientras le acomodaba la corbata en un gesto tan íntimo que el mago pudo embriagarse con el perfume de su compañera.

-Esta bien- aceptó con una sonrisa amable segundos antes que se abrieran las puertas de ascensor- ¿Nos vamos? – Su sonrisa se extendió mientras le ofrecía su brazo galantemente- Por cierto, esta noche te ves realmente hermosa- Aoko rodó los ojos aburrida mientras aceptaba su brazo.

* * *

Kaito vio con preocupación los movimientos lentos de su asistente. Usualmente era rápida y eficiente, pero hoy se mostraba torpe y distraída.

-Ey, Ahouko- al ver como la joven seguía mirando el vacío, frunció el ceño- Tierra llamando a Ahouko – insistió

-¿Qué?- pestañó reiteradas veces- Lo siento ¿Qué necesitas?- enderezó su postura y esperó con paciencia.

_-¿De verdad? No se molestó como siempre con el sobre nombre_\- pensó pesaroso- Tengo hambre ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? – comenzó a caminar lentamente esperando que la joven lo regaña por abandonar el trabajo- Después podemos seguir trabajando.

-Claro ¿Algún restaurante en especial que quieras visitar? - preguntó sacando su teléfono dispuesta a reservar una mesa donde él eligiera. Kaito la miró anonadado, ella jamás le daba esas libertades a menos que fuese realmente necesario.

-Como soy un jefe tan asombroso, hoy dejaré que tu elijas – presumió

-Dudo que eso sea buena idea- por primera vez en el día sonrió haciendo que la tensión en los hombros del mago se relajara.

-¿Por qué? – su cabeza se ladeó con un leve tinte de inocencia que no pasó desapercibido por la castaña.

-Porque si yo tuviese que tomar la decisión … elegiría pescado- una sonrisa de mofa adornó sus labios al ver el temblor en el cuerpo del mago.

-Eres muy cruel – afirmó con los ojos llenos de miedo – Puedes elegir cualquier cosa que no involucre algo del mar.

-Esta bien Kuroba- san, realmente no me importa, de todas formas, hoy no tengo mucho apetito- Kaito la miró preocupado antes de elaborar un plan medianamente decente.

-Mejor aún- la miró con una sonrisa traviesa- ¡en ese caso vayamos por un helado! Vi una heladería cerca de aquí- aseguró mientras la arrastraba con él hacia el exterior del edificio donde se realizaría el espectáculo esa noche.

-¿Helado?- preguntó divertida.

-Sí ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito? – preguntó bastante curioso. Últimamente se había dado cuenta que Aoko sabía todo lo referente a él, desde sus hábitos de sueños hasta las comidas que más le gustaban, pero él apenas sabía de ella. Era una mujer bastante reservada que solo hablaba de trabajo, por lo menos con él.

-Cualquiera está bien – respondió como si nada

-¿Cualquiera? Vamos debes tener uno que prefieras sobre los demás- Aoko suspiró derrotada.

-¿Frambuesa o menta?- confesó dudosamente mientras hundía sus manos en su abrigo sin percatarse de la profunda mirada del mago.

-¿Acaso no sabes tu sabor favorito?- la miró alzando una ceja.

-No es que no sepa- frunció la boca negándose a mirarlo – Solo que hace mucho que no pensaba en eso.

-¿En helado?- sonrió divertido.

\- En cosas que me gusta comer… usualmente me adapto – _en las cosas que me gustaba comer y hacer. Antes no anteponía a nadie, supongo que así era más feliz_\- pensó sorprendida con su respuesta. Kaito por un segundo se sintió un poco mal, pero también algo dentro de él creyó que no lo decía precisamente por su trabajo.

-¿Té o café? – Aoko lo miró sin entender- ¿qué es lo que más te gusta? – la joven alzó una ceja curiosa- Solo responde- bufó aburrido el mago.

\- Depende- confesó mientras el mago la miraba con evidente frustración- Supongo que del clima y la hora del día- _¿Por qué de pronto le hacía ese tipo de preguntas?_

-Entonces… con lluvia, en el frio, en las mañanas y en las noches …¿Qué tomas?- _¿Por qué esa chica era tan esquiva?_\- pensó frustrado

\- Supongo que café con leche, cacao, café y té, en ese mismo orden- respondió con rapidez – Por lo menos a ti no hay que hacerte esa pregunta- sonrió genuinamente- tu siempre prefieres una tasa de cacao- de nuevo la chica le demostraba que sabía más de él de lo que pensaba.

-¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?

-¿Por qué de pronto haces tantas preguntas?- esquivó la pregunta con otra.

-Curiosidad- confesó sin vergüenza- Llevamos trabajando 5 meses juntos y no sé nada sobre ti- la joven asintió al entender.

-No te preocupes por eso, eres mi jefe, es normal que no tuvieses interés- le sonrió con amabilidad- No estoy ofendida o algo así, si eso es lo que temes- el mago se golpeó la frente al entender a que se refería la chica.

-Ahouko- la llamó haciendo que la joven frunciera el entrecejo- Solo contesta las preguntas o te robaré tu teléfono y extraeré información por la fuerza- la joven solo pudo reír ante su amenaza.

-Inténtalo- lo desafió- no encontraras nada.

-Siempre hay algo- le aseguró con sonrisa lobuna

-No en el mío- le aseguró dejando perplejo al mago ante su seguridad- _¿Qué tipo de persona no tiene nada en su teléfono?_ Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca la había visto revisando Instagram o Facebook. Bastante extraño para alguien de su edad.

-Como sea, siéntate – le dijo extendiendo una silla una vez llegaron.

-Oh no, tu siéntate, yo iré por tu pedido- le aseguró, pero el mago fue más rápido e hizo que se sentase- ¿Pero qué haces? - preguntó realmente extrañada por el gesto del mago.

-Solo siéntate – bufó molesto al pensar que él jamás había tenido ese tipo de gesto con ella antes, si hubiese sido así, ella no se habría extrañado tanto. A los minutos después, volvió con los pedidos.

-¿Chocolate? Que inesperado- comentó con sarcasmo mientras veía como el mago devoraba con felicidad su helado.

-Me gusta mucho- aceptó como un niño. Aoko no pudo evitar sonreír divertida al ver sus labios manchados. Sin pensarlo, tomó una servilleta y limpió al mago al igual que lo haría una madre…o una novia. Inicialmente, el inesperado gesto dejó en blanco la mente del mago, que se dejó hacer encantado, después, no pudo evitar querer más de ese tipo de atenciones.

Rara vez Aoko demostraba sentimientos como ternura o cariño, generalmente era bastante profesional, por eso cuando nacía algo así, él solo se dejaba mimar y aprovechaba su suerte tanto como podía.

-Me gusta dibujar- susurró la joven- Antes me preguntaste que hacia en mi tiempo libre, eso es lo mío- comentó con una sonrisa suave.

-¿Podría ver alguno de tus dibujos?- las mejillas de Aoko se sonrojaron levemente dejando extasiado al mago, tal vez desde ahora en adelante podría hacerla sonrojar por cosas como éstas en vez de hacerla rabiar tanto- _Tal vez Jii tenga razón…_

-No son tan buenos- le aseguró. El mago no insistió, seguro que no se los mostraría por voluntad propia.

* * *

Esa noche el show de magia había sido todo un éxito. Kaito salió con una enorme sonrisa del escenario hacia tras del telón donde lo esperaba su asistente.

-Buen espectáculo- lo felicitó entregándole una botella de agua y una toalla, gesto que ya se había vuelto una tradición entre ellos- Creo que hoy es tu día de suerte- le dijo llamando su atención- No debes ver a nadie importante después del espectáculo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, volver al hotel o ir a la fiesta que te invitaron en el casino.

-Perfecto- sonrió como un gato- En ese caso, creo que es el momento perfecto para que escapemos.

-¿Escapar? ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó mientras se dirigían a su camarote y daba ordenes en el camino al personal del teatro. Kaito la miró con una sonrisa antes de tomar su mano para instarla a caminar.

-_Su mano es pequeña y cálida_\- detalló en su mente-No me estas escuchando Ahouko, dije que ambos nos escaparíamos- sintió como la joven fruncía el ceño aún sin verla a la cara- Así que deja de trabajar y cámbiate.

-¿Cambiarme? ¿Dejar de trabajar? ¿Qué? – preguntó haciendo reír al mago- Espera, vas muy rápido – se quejó ante la dificultad de seguirlo con esos zapatos.

-Si, debemos huir antes que alguna dificultad se presente y celebrar el éxito de hoy- realmente se veía tan feliz que Aoko fue incapaz de negarse.

-Está bien, te propongo algo – llamó su atención al momento que entraban al camarín- Debo ver que todo tu equipo quede correctamente guardado para la función de mañana- el mago iba a reprochar, pero la joven lo hizo callar poniendo una mano sobre su boca- Mientras yo hago eso, tu ve a buscar mi bolso al auto, ahí tengo una muda de ropa un poco más cómoda- el joven sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Ahora si nos estamos entendiendo- aceptó cambiándose de ropa con un gesto rápido y quedando con ropa de calle. Aoko miró el trucó con los ojos muy abiertos antes de sonreír.

-Presumido- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de salir dejando una sonrisa traviesa en el mago.

-Nunca te había visto con ropa …que no fuese de oficina- confesó después de verla salir del baño con calzas y zapatillas deportivas negras, una polera que se ajustaba su figura, un polerón y un jockey.

-Uso esto para salir a trotar en las mañanas y usualmente a esa hora estas dormido- se burló.

-¿Todas las mañanas?- preguntó impresionado

-Todas y cada una y si es necesario en las noches también – le aseguró mientras salían disimuladamente por la parte de atrás del edificio.

-¿Y cuando es necesario?- preguntó realmente interesado.

-Cuando no puedo dormir- simplificó- _Cuando no puedo dejar de recordar_

-¿Cuánta energía tienes?- preguntó impresionado mientras Aoko solo se limitó a sonreír.

Una vez en la calle ambos respiraron aliviados - ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-No tengo nada en mente para ser honesto – confesó mientras se desordenaba el pelo.

-¿Qué sueles hacer cuando escapas con tus amigos?

-Usualmente me escapo de mis amigos – arrojó con energía al recordar a los detectives - ¿Qué haces tú cuando escapas con tus amigos? - la joven no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión.

-Cuando nos escapábamos de noche con mis amigas- sonrió de medio lado mientras recordaba- Íbamos de bar en bar y después hacíamos una votación sobre cuál había sido el mejor. También íbamos por pizza y cerveza o a algún karaoke. A la playa a hacer una fogata, al cine…

-Nunca me imaginé eso- en su cabeza no cabía la imagen de una Aoko fiestera o bebedora.

-La universidad – respondió con simpleza.

-Yo no fui a la universidad, comencé a trabajar de inmediato- frunció sus hombros en un rápido movimiento- supongo que me perdí esa etapa- Aoko abrió los ojos impresionada.

-Oh no puede ser ¿tienes 26 años y nunca pasaste por eso? – Kaito sonrió ante su pregunta con genuino asombro.

-Beber en un bar con mis amigos es algo común, he ido pocas veces al cine y lo demás no recuerdo haberlo hecho

-Bien, en ese caso, supongo que ya sabemos que hacer- le sonrió- Pizza y cerveza esta noche, después ya veremos- sus palabras de alguna forma hicieron que sonriera realmente feliz. La imagen de salir con Aoko por las noches se formó en su mente e impresionantemente, no le molestó ni un poco.

Llegaron a un bar deportivo no muy lejos de su hotel y pidieron lo que querían.

-¿Qué más haces con tus amigas?- preguntó mientras le deba un bocado a su pizza.

-Bueno… éramos muy jóvenes y a veces hacíamos una o dos estupideces- confesó dándole un sorbo a su trago.

-¿Qué tipo de estupideces?- Aoko sonrió malévolamente recordando algo antes de responder.

-Esas historias son un secreto de estado- lo miró con simpatía mientras Kaito aceptó su mirada como un desafío- si te lo contase, tendría que matarte – bromeó- ¿Qué me dices de ti Kuroba-san?

-¿Acaso hay algo de mí que no sepas a estas alturas?- preguntó con sarcasmo haciendo que la joven se carcajeara mientras él se lamentaba en silencio - _¿Kuroba? _– Oye Aoko – la joven lo miró impresionada, era primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, usualmente le decía Ahouko, Nakamori o con algún apodo pasajero.

-Dime- sonrió dándole a entender que no le molestaba que la llamara por su nombre.

-Llevas 6 meses trabajando con nosotros – Aoko asintió impresionada de que lo recordase- La temporada de espectáculos termina en unos días ¿Después de las vacaciones seguirás trabajando con nosotros?

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando tu quieras lo mismo- le aseguró con amabilidad haciendo que algo dentro del mago respirara en paz.

-¿No te molestan los continuos viajes?- preguntó preocupado- Tus padres y amigos te deben extrañar- la joven lo miró enternecida.

-Una de las razones por la que acepte el empleo es por los continuos viajes- le prometió calmando su ansiedad- Mi padre es policía y prácticamente está obsesionado con un caso en este momento, así que no creo que por ahora me extrañe mucho- sonrió divertida- Y mis amigos entienden que en este momento debo estar lejos…- la joven se golpeó mentalmente por su descuido- Quiero decir, ellos entienden que es por trabajo - sonrió nerviosamente dando pequeños sorbos a su bebida. Si Kaito hubiese sido menos observador no se habría dado cuenta de su mentira, pero solo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

-No sabía que eras hija de un policía- la joven sonrió con cariño al recordar a su padre- ¿Y tu novio no dice nada? – de pronto el cuerpo de Aoko se tensó notoriamente y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse inquietos.

-_¿Hará eso cada vez que está nerviosa?-_ se preguntó a sí mismo mientras veía sus delgados y blancos dedos tamborilear sobre su vaso.

-Las únicas personas que podrían extrañarme saben que estoy bien y feliz, si eso es lo que te preguntas- respondió desviando el tema. Siguieron hablando de temas banales y jugando con los dardos lo que quedó de la noche, sin pensar qué a partir de ese día, esas escapadas se volverían costumbre.

* * *

Mientras esperaban el avión para abordar Kaito se alejó por unos minutos de Aoko para comprar unas golosinas a sus espaldas. Jii habías decidido viajar dos días antes, lo que significaba que serían solo él y ella por las próximas 5 horas.

-Si los ve, me va a regañar- pesó divertido mientras ocultaba unos chocolates en sus bolsillos – Aunque tal vez si le llevo algo no se enojará tanto- silbando alegremente buscó entre la multitud a la castaña. La vio a lo lejos sentada mientras rebuscaba en su bolso distraídamente sin darse cuenta como un extraño hombre de cabello rubio y lentes de sol se le acercaba con una sonrisa gatuna. El mago se quedó petrificado observando como Aoko se volteaba rápidamente con una sonrisa, pero al encontrase con el desconocido su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa e incomprensión.

Los vio entablar una conversación con el cejo fruncido y un atisbo de molestia. El desconocido se sentó junto a la castaña y se inclinó hacia ella sin dejar de sonreír mientras que Aoko sonreía con suavidad y cortesía. El joven mago, un poco nervioso, decidió acercarse sigilosamente para escuchar con atención.

-Creo que deberías darme una oportunidad- ronroneó mientras se sacaba los lentes de sol y ladeaba la cabeza en dirección a la joven- Eres una mujer muy atractiva- la alabó poniendo una mano sobre la de ella. La castaña lo miró molesta al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano casi como si le diera asco tu tacto.

– Por lo menos no parece que ella lo reconozca- susurró divertido al ver la cara abrumada de Aoko que afirmaba con fuerza su bolso contra su costado para salir corriendo en cualquier segundo- Tal vez es momento de intervenir- sonrió orgulloso mientras comenzaba a imaginar lo agradecida que estaría.

-Oye, ¿Eres sordo o estúpido? – los dos hombres dejaron caer la mandíbula impresionados con la brusquedad de la chica- Ya te dije que no estoy interesada, así que déjame en paz- lo miró sin titubear con sus fríos ojos azules. El hombre cambió inmediatamente su actitud galante a una de desconcierto y molestia. Lleno de indignación se puso de pie y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Por otro lado, Kaito observó con una enorme sonrisa burlesca la dirección por la que se marchó el extraño_-Bueno, no es extraño que se haya acercado, después de todo es muy bonita incluso cuando está molesta…aunque a veces da miedo_\- pensó antes de volver su atención a la castaña que miraba con ojos vidriosos y perdidos por la ventana.

-Ey Ahouko – despreocupadamente tomó el asiento donde antes estaba el rubio, haciendo que la joven saltara del susto en su lugar.

-Aquí estas Bakaito- lo regañó mientras veía desconcertada la mirada risueña del mago- ¿Dónde estabas? Déjame adivinar, fuiste a comprar golosinas en vez de elegir algo sano.

-Me conoces muy bien- sonrió inclinándose hacia ella y depositando un chocolate en su boca. Los ojos de Aoko se abrieron desmesuradamente y del susto se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrírsela- ¿Está rico? - le preguntó con inocencia. La joven se tomó una segundo antes de responder para saborearlo.

-Lo está- le aseguró feliz y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

El mago satisfecho consigo mismo le ofreció otro con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Pasó algo interesante mientras no estuve? – preguntó tratando de sacarle información.

-Nada interesante- dijo aceptando el dulce y comiéndolo con lentitud.

_-¿No me va a hablar del tipo rubio?_\- se quejó mentalmente – _Me pregunto si esta es la primera vez que pasa algo así_\- inseguro observo con sospecha a todos los hombres a su alrededor.

* * *

Kaito vagaba por las calles aburrido, hace algunos días habían vuelto a casa con el fin de descasar una temporada, pero nunca imaginó que se fastidiaría tanto. Llevaba días comiendo dulces y despertando a la hora que quisiese, pero pese a todo eso, sintió como si algo le faltase.

Miró con desgana el reloj en su pulsera – Ya es hora de comer- su estómago gruñó anunciado su necesidad. Pensó en comprar un pastel, pero de pronto seguir a base de comida chatarra no fue tan tentado como siempre, no solo por lo menos.

-Tal vez es momento de hacerle una visita a Aoko… seguramente me extraña y se debe estar aburriendo tanto como yo – sonrió traviesamente mientras pensaba una excusa medianamente decente.

Tocó la puerta del departamento que ella había indicado como última dirección en sus papeles y esperó - ¿Estará en casa? - decepcionado se giró sobre sus pies, pero antes de retirarse, la voz adormilada de Aoko lo llamó desde la puerta.

-¿Kuroba-san?- preguntó la joven vestida con un pijama corto, pelo suelto y desordenado y ojos medios cerrados por el cansancio.

-No puedo creerlo- se burló el mago- es casi medio día y sigues en la cama- sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando la chica bufó molesta- ¿Es algún tipo de milagro?

-Son vacaciones – respondió como si nada mientras bostezaba y volvía a entrar a su casa dejando la puerta abierta. El mago asumió su gesto como una invitación y con lentitud entró-¿Café? – escuchó como Aoko le preguntaba desde algún lugar dentro del departamento.

-Claro- aceptó encontrándola en la pequeña cocina que estaba llena de cajas. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y observó que todo el lugar estaba en las mismas condiciones- ¿Te estas mudando recién? – preguntó con evidente curiosidad ante la mirada divertida de Aoko.

-Si y no- respondió mientras le acercaba una taza de café

-Es imposible para ti darme una respuesta que no me deje peor que al inicio ¿Verdad? – el mago se quejó frustrado.

-Llegué a este departamento hace 1 año, pero antes de arreglarlo empecé a viajar y después comencé a trabajar para ti…

-En resumen, no has estado en casa en un año- asintió el mago- Eso es bastante tiempo.

-Fue divertido, conocí muchas personas y lugares- dando un sorbo a su café continuó- Nunca creí que terminaría trabajando para un mago- sonrió divertida – Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kaito comenzó a sudar frío -_Poker Face_\- se recordó a sí mismo – Estaba pensando en hacer unos nuevos trucos, pero necesito elementos y un poco de ayuda en el escenario- Técnicamente no mentía, usualmente esas cosas las veía Jii, pero quitarle un poco de trabajo al anciano no podría resultar mal.

-Lo que sea que necesites- dijo tragándose su mentira- Déjame tomar una ducha y te acompaño…

-No es necesario que sea hoy- dijo mirando con diversión el lugar- Primero arregla tu casa y después podremos trabajar, después de todo son vacaciones- Aoko miró dudosa al mago antes de suspirar- No me gustaría que me demandes o algo así- bromeó.

-Como prefieras. De todas formas, me vendría bien unos días de descanso- terminó sonriendo- ¿Que necesitas que compre para tu truco? – preguntó sacando un lápiz y una libreta.

-Tan eficiente como siempre- recalcó el mago- ¿Ya me quieres sacar de tu casa? - Aoko frunció su boca.

-Claro que no- se defendió dejando de lado la libreta- Iré a cambiarme, no causes destrozos mientras no te vigilo- lo amenazó antes de desaparecer tras una puerta. Kaito sonrió de medio lado al ver la nueva oportunidad que se presentaba frente a él. Con lentitud recorrió el lugar absorbiendo tanta información como podía, pero al estar la mayoría de las cosas en una caja, no pudo hacer mucho.

-Saboreó el ultimo sorbo de su café con felicidad- mmm fue un buen café.

-Por supuesto que estaba bueno, si era más azúcar que café – Aoko salió del baño con una muda de ropa casual y el pelo húmedo envuelto en una toalla. Las mejillas de mago se sonrojaron al verla en ese estado. Rogó al cielo que la joven confundiera la razón de su vergüenza- Eres como un niño- se burló mientras liberaba su cabello húmedo.

-Y tu como una anciana- se defendió con pobreza.

-Como sea, supongo que estas aburrido con tanto tiempo libre- lo había descubierto con tanta facilidad que el mago ni pensó en rebatirla - ¿Qué te parece si te quedas al almorzar?

-¿Me vas a alimentar Aoko?- la miró como un cachorro lleno de felicidad- Eres la mejor asistente del mundo- la joven no pudo evitar reír por su dramatismo.

-Por favor repite eso- le pidió- debo grabarlo y dejar un registro- confesó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a grabar con su celular.

-Por supuesto que no, ya perdiste tu oportunidad- dijo escapando de la cámara.

-No seas malo- exclamó risueña al mismo tiempo que comenzaba una persecución.

-Solo si tu dices que soy el mejor jefe del mundo- la chica lo miró divertida antes de lanzarle un cojín en medio de su cara.

* * *

La puerta de su casa sonó haciendo que casi le diera una paro cardíaco- Tal vez es Kaito… ¡Kuroba!- se regañó a sí misma mientras se peinaba el pelo con los dedos y se acomodaba la ropa. Últimamente no entendía porque quería verse y sentirse bonita, en especial si cierto mago estaba a los alrededores. Inicialmente cuando lo conoció, demostró ser un hombre desagradable, pero a medida que los días pasaron, se dio cuenta que no era grosero, sino completamente infantil. En resumen, era un niño travieso encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

-De todas formas, no existe ninguna oportunidad entre nosotros- pensó recordando con amargura su pasado- No estoy lista ni si quiera para imaginar algo así- suspiró derrotada- Además, el no me considera atractiva …- recordó apenada mientras enumeraba las mil y unas cosas que se interponían entre ellos.

Abrió la puerta con una pequeña sensación de anticipación en su estomago y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Akane?- preguntó al ver a una de sus mejores amigas de pie en su puerta. La chica de su misma edad era pelirroja y de sonrisa fácil.

-¡Aoko!- saltó la joven a sus brazos- Te extrañé tanto- ambas se miraron con cariño antes de volver a abrazarse.

-Me alera que estés aquí- susurró la castaña con los ojos llorosos de felicidad- ¿Cómo supiste que había regresado?

-No lo sabía- confesó entrando al departamento- Pero pronto tendrías que volver…para firmar los papeles- sus ojos la miraron con angustia- Solo probé mi suerte al golpear tu puerta.

-Ya veo- sonrió con suavidad- No te preocupes, estoy bien- agrandó su sonrisa con sinceridad.

-Te ves como la antigua tu- le dijo dándole un codazo amistoso- Me gusta.

-A mí también. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que respiro – le aseguró tomando asiento en un cojín en el suelo- Lo siento, aún no arreglo este lugar- sonrió apenada.

-Es completamente entendible- dijo acomodándose junto a ella- Es tu día de suerte, estoy completamente disponible para ti y aún tengo algunas de tus cajas en mi bodega.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Qué pasa con Kai? – preguntó curiosa al recordar al pequeño y travieso ahijado.

-Estará con mi madre por unos días- expresó con sensibilidad- Siento como si el único hombre en mi vida me engañase- Aoko rio por el comentario.

-Eso quiere decir que serás solo mía por el fin de semana- la abrazó con cariño.

-Será como en los viejos tiempo- le devolvió el abrazo- pero con alcohol – ambas sonrieron – Por cierto, la última vez que hablamos tenías un nuevo trabajo- Las mejillas de Aoko se sonrojaron con suavidad al recordar al talentoso mago- Uy, creo que hay mucho de que hablar- la molestó.

-Ni te imaginas- soltó dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Las horas pasaron y el departamento por fin se volvió un hogar. Las jóvenes decoraron con fotografías antiguas, cuadros y algunas maquetas de fachadas que Aoko había hecho en sus tiempos como estudiante.

-¿No te gustaría volver a ejercer tu carrera? Eras increíble- la alabó acomodando una de las fachadas a escala en la repisa.

-Algún día, pero por ahora estoy realmente feliz donde estoy

-Con tu maravilloso y sensual jefe- Aoko se tapó el rostro avergonzada

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero así sonó – dijo abriendo una botella de vino- Que envidia me das, estas todo el día viendo como un hermoso espécimen de hombre despierta, hace ejercicio y realiza magia.

-¡No es cierto! No lo veo hacer ejercicio – susurró.

-Pero te gustaría- de pronto ambas sonrieron de forma cómplice.

-Tal vez- aceptó tomando una copa de vino- Me gusta como quedó el lugar.

-Se ve increíble.

* * *

Kaito iba de camino al departamento de Aoko cuando de pronto la vio a la distancia envuelta en un vestido formal. Su caminata era pesada y su postura mostraba cansancio.

-Hola Aoko- la llamó haciendo aparecer por arte de magia una hermosa flor azul. La joven que hasta el momento iba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, se asustó levemente por el truco.

-¡Kaito! Quiero decir…Kuroba-san- movió la cabeza de lado a lado regañándose- Me asustaste – susurró aceptando con una leve sonrisa la flor.

-Kaito esta bien- observó sus ojeras y la palidez de su rostro con preocupación- No me molesta- la joven asintió agradecida- Pasaba por el barrio – _Que mala excusa_. _Tal vez debí pensar mejor que decir antes de correr hasta aquí_\- Y de pronto me acordé de ti. Pensé que podríamos salir a almorzar algo juntos- Rogó al cielo que la chica dijese que sí- Yo invito.

-¿Te importaría si comemos en mi casa? No tengo muchas ganas de salir en realidad- Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar un poco ¿Temerosos?

-Mejor aún – en silencio se encaminaron al lugar. Kaito observó todo el camino de reojo a su compañera preguntándose que iba mal con ella- Guau, este lugar cambió por completo- silbó impresionado al entrar, sin notar los materiales que invadían la mesa del comedor.

-Lo siento mucho- pensó recogiendo parte del desorden. Se me había olvidado por completo- Kaito sonrió maravillado por la obra de arte que veía frente a él.

-¿Tu hiciste esta maqueta?...- se inclinó para verla de cerca-yo conozco este lugar… ¡Es el teatro en el que nos presentamos hace un mes!- Expuso risueño mientras analizaba el detalle. La castaña se sonrojó suavemente.

-Si, me gustó mucho la arquitectura de ese lugar y quise probar- continuó limpiando el desorden.

-Tienes buena memoria.

-No es memoria. Mientras tu practicabas yo dibujaba el teatro – le dijo indicando la carpeta que descansaba sobre la mesa. El mago al verla, la tomó despreocupadamente y comenzó a hojearla.

-Eres impresionante- sonrió mientras tomaba asiento. Aoko al verlo no pudo evitar querer quitársela, pero el mago fue más rápido.

-¿Qué haces Bakaito? Devuélveme eso – trató de arrebatársela de nuevo con movimientos nerviosos.

-Eres muy talentosa…- de pronto el mago se quedó quieto al ver como los dibujos dejaban de ser edificios y comenzaban a transformarse personas- ¿Este soy yo? - esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa mientras analizaba las formas que delineaban su figura en blanco y negro- En ese momento estaba haciendo mi truco con las palomas- recordó al ver el dibujo en donde él estaba sonriendo en medio del escenario rodeado de sus aves blancas.

-Si bueno…no había nada mejor que hacer- cruzó sus brazos e infló sus mejillas de forma infantil. Kaito la observó embobado, era primera vez que la veía actuar como una niña. Al verla, algo en su interior le susurró que probablemente ese tipo de gestos eran bastante comunes en ellas, siempre y cuando estuviese cómoda con su entorno.

-No sabía que te gustaba tanto Aoko – se burló instándola a perder su tan característico control.

-Pero que tonterías dices Bakaito- se quejó tratando de golpearlo, pero el mago lo esquivó con facilidad- Ya dame eso- exigió.

-Este es Jii, y estas son mis palomas…y mira que tenemos aquí, de nuevo soy yo- sonrió ladinamente- No pensé que fueses una fan tan dedicada- alzó sus cejas sugestivamente.

\- Como sigas así, prepararé pescado de almuerzo- su amenaza hizo de inmediato que el joven se detuviese.

-Aquí tienes Aoko-sama- dijo extendiendo la carpeta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Buen niño- se burló dándole una palmadita en su cabeza haciendo que el mago se sonrojara- Ahora chico travieso, momento de preparar el almuerzo- sonrió con sinceridad empujándolo a la cocina con ella.

La observó moverse por su cocina con agilidad mientras preparaba algo ligero. Desde que Aoko había llegado a su vida, de pronto todo comenzó a mejorar. Comía mejor, nunca llegaba tarde, no existían contratiempos en sus espectáculos y por alguna razón su constante compañía lo llenaba de tranquilidad y alegría. En otras palabras, lo hacia sentir como en un hogar. Una parte de él, la que siempre había estado sola, le gritaba que la joven solo lo hacía porque era su trabajo. Pero la pequeña parte de él, la que aún era un niño sediento de amor, susurraba que se arriesgara. Indeciso, prefirió dejar las cosas fluir con naturalidad.

-Oye Aoko ¿Me regalarías uno de tus dibujos? - la joven se giró sobre su cuerpo rápidamente y lo miró insegura.

-¿Qué?- dudó por un segundo haber escuchado bien.

-Quiero el dibujo que hiciste de mí en el escenario ¿Me lo regalarías? - Aoko asintió suavemente.

-¿Por qué lo quieres? Realmente no es muy bueno – Kaito la miró receloso.

-¿_De verdad ella cree que no es bueno? _– sonrió con amabilidad- A mi me gusta mucho- confesó con sinceridad haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara hasta la punta de su nariz. Satisfecho con el resultado de sus palabras sonrió lobunamente.

\- Por cierto, te llegó una invitación a una fiesta en el centro de la ciudad para este fin de semana- la sonrisa del mago cayó.

-¿Tengo que ir?- balbuceó dejando caer su cabeza.

\- Probablemente – sonrió con compasión- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo- trató de animarlo- Puedes llevar a algún acompañante y divertirte ¿Por qué no invitas a alguno de tus amigos?- Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del mago.

-¿Me acompañarías?- la joven miró con una sonrisa nerviosa los ojos esperanzados del mago- Por favor Aoko, me has acompañado miles de veces, me conoces mejor que nadie- la chica iba a replicar pero Kaito se le adelantó- Esta vez no iras como mi asistente, iremos como amigos- tomó una de las manos libres de la joven e hizo un puchero.

-Oye no me pongas esos ojos de cachorro- trató de retroceder un paso, pero el mago fue más rápido- Sabes que me gustan esos eventos tanto como a ti- tartamudeó tratando de zafarse, pero el mago siguió mirándola con intensidad- Oh, esta bien, te acompañaré- terminó aceptando.

-Excelente- dio un salto emocionado- Estoy ansioso- Po su parte, la joven rodó los ojos con bastante menos entusiasmo.

* * *

La semana transcurrió y el mago se llegó puntual a la puerta de la castaña.

-Vaya, debo admitir que había asumido que llegarías tarde- se burló al abrir la puerta. Kaito se iba a defender, pero al ver la imagen completa de Aoko, las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

La castaña iba vestida con un vestido rojo de seda con los hombros descubiertos y una amplia falda que le llegaba hasta unos centímetros debajo de sus rodillas. Su cabello estaba recogido de forma juguetona en un moño alto pero casual, su maquillaje era ligero y su sonrisa amplia.

-Tierra llamando a Kaito – se mofó agitando una mano sobre su rostro.

-Si, si, si, aquí estoy- respondió con rapidez- ¿Nos vamos princesa? - las mejillas de Aoko se adornaron con un tinte rosado que no pasó desapercibido para el mago.

La fiesta fue exactamente como imaginaron, llena de personas que buscaban más establecer relaciones políticas y comerciales que divertirse, pero aun así, el mago no pudo evitar sacar algunas sonrisas con su magia.

Kaito comenzó con algunos trucos simples, pero no por eso menos impresionantes.

_-¿Estará mirando?_\- fue su único pensamiento mientras sus ojos buscaban a su compañera que estaba a solo unos pasos, sentada en un asiento de la barra mirándolo con autentica alegría.

_-¿Pero quién demonios es ese?_\- preguntó disgustado al ver como se sentaba junto a ella un hombre de más o menos su edad, traje azul y cabello peinado hacia atrás - _¿De dónde salen todos estos buitres?_\- con rapidez terminó su actuación al ver como el desconocido trataba de llamar la atención de la hermosa chica a su lado.

-Hola – Aoko se desconcentró momentáneamente y desvió su atención al hombre de sonrisa arrogante a su costado- Dime preciosa ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que volver a pasar junto a ti? – Aoko bufó y miró aburrida al confiado joven mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

-Dime ¿Eso realmente te funciona? – el extraño pestañó desconcertado por la actitud de la chica- Hace mucho que no escuchaba una línea tan mala- se burló sin culpa.

-Aoko, no es correcto burlarse de los intentos de otros hombres para acercase a ti- la voz del mago la regañó con suavidad como si hablara con un niño y con una nota de sarcasmo que sabía que la chica notaría y que el hombre no apreciaría- Después de todo, no los puedes culpar por intentarlo- se acercó íntimamente a ella hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de su oído- Hoy estas simplemente hermosa- Su aliento caliente acarició el cuello de la castaña, segundos antes de hacer aparecer una rosa roja entre sus dedos. En respuesta, la joven ladeo sus ojos medianamente divertida, medianamente avergonzada. Con leve sonrojo lo miró extrañada por su comportamiento. No era habitual que Kaito se acercase tanto, ni que se mostrase tan sobre protector.

-Por lo que veo, esta noche has venido acompañada- comentó secamente el "buitre", como lo llamó el mago.

-Lo está- respondió Kaito por ella mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro desnudo de la joven, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de la castaña y que de un momento a otro perdiese la habilidad para hablar y de defenderse sola.

-En ese caso me retiro- después de un gesto forzado se retiró dejando a los dos castaños solos.

-Tu si sabes atraer a patanes – comentó como si nada mientras tomaba distancia y soltaba su agarre. En ese momento Aoko pudo recuperar el habla, pero a su vez una ola de frio la invadió.

-La historia de mi vida- por fin comento con solemnidad antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida- gracias por espantarlo.

-No fue nada- sonrió traviesamente- Algo me dice que aun sin mi ayuda, habrías logrado deshacerte de él- le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente haciendo que la joven se carcajeara con suavidad- No es primera vez que pasa ¿Verdad? - ahora su mirada tenia cierto tono de seriedad que era poco característico de él.

-De vez en cuando aparece un valiente que pasa por alto mi cara de pocos amigos- terminó confesando con media sonrisa.

-Y tu siempre los ahuyentas ¿Por qué? – preguntó evidentemente curioso.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste- sonrió enigmáticamente- solo se me acercan idiotas. Además, trabajar para ti es más demandante que cualquier relación, contigo me basta y me sobra- lo molestó sacándole la lengua.

-Yo no soy el único demandante- gimoteó como un niño pequeño haciendo reír a la castaña.

* * *

Las vacaciones acabaron y el trabajo llegó y con eso las obligaciones.

-¡Aoko!- gritó tratando de llamar su atención.

-Ya deja de quejarte Kaito- lo regañó furiosa- Que no se te olvide que esto fue tu idea.

-No es cierto…- trató de refutarle, pero la chica lo miró echando chispas por los ojos- Bueno, en su momento parecía muy buena idea- frustrado miró las imágenes de las tres chicas en su carpeta.

Aoko se pellizcó el puente de la nariz frustrada- Fue tu idea este tonto concurso, parecías muy feliz cuando lanzaste el anuncio en la revista- Kaito por su parte miró disgustado la revista donde hace meses atrás, había lanzado un concurso de preguntas sobre su carrera como mago para sus fans, las tres personas con más puntaje se ganarían una cena con él, todo pagado. Obviamente las ganancias aumentaron y la revista le dio un jugoso cheque, pero saber que tendría que salir con tres adolescentes no lo hizo nada feliz.

-Escoge un día y un lugar, haré las reservaciones en cuanto decidas- ese fue el ultimátum de la castaña antes de obligarlo a firmar unos papeles.

-Que sea mañana mismo. Reserva un pequeño salón de eventos en el primer piso del hotel- Aoko asintió con una leve sonrisa- Envía las indicaciones, misma hora y lugar para las tres concursantes- los ojos de la chica se abrieron divertida.

-¿Es en serio?- el mago asintió desinteresadamente- Vas a romperles el corazón. Seguramente cada una de ellas está esperando una cena única e intima con el gran Kuroba-sama- se burló risueña.

-Bueno, no todas tienen tu suerte- contestó contagiado con su alegría.

-¿Suerte?- contratacó- Te cocino, lavo tu ropa y te despierto…es como si fuese tu madre- una sonrisa mordaz atravesó su rostro- me pregunto si tus fans llamarían a eso suerte- la mirada astuto del mago la siguió.

-Tal vez podríamos preguntarles mañana y resolver esta duda, Aoko-chan- la llamó con una sonrisa traviesa. La joven miró con sospecha las insinuaciones del mago antes de decidir ignorarlo.

La cena llegó sin contratiempos y con ella, las tres jóvenes estudiantes con ojos soñadores.

-Kuroba- sama, usted es increíble- la más osada de las jóvenes, la cual era una chica de cabello rubio, habló primero- es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Ai

-Mucho gusto- la segunda chica de gafas y mirada tímida continuó- Soy Chiasa

-Que felicidad conocerlo al fin Kuroba-sama- la más pequeña y entusiasta de las tres habló al final- Mi nombre es Emiko.

-Es un placer conocer a tan hermosas jóvenes- las alabó haciendo aparecer tres flores amarillas frente a sus ojos. Todas sonrieron asombradas y con entusiasmo se deslizaron al salón japones donde había una mesa llena de comida de todo tipo, menos de pescado (cortesía de Aoko).

Todas se presentaron y hablaron de su vida en el último año de escuela, en especial la rubia que trató de llamar la atención del mago de una y mil maneras, pero Kaito al ser más experimentado, la rechazó con cortesía y respeto.

-_Que extraño, ya ha pasado una hora, pensé que Aoko vendría a verificar que todo estuviese bien. ¿Desde cuándo confía tanto en mí?_ – ese pensamiento fugaz atravesó su mente- _Creo que debería hacer más travesuras para mantenerla alerta_\- pensó distraídamente mientras mandaba discretamente un mensaje a la castaña.

-¿Por qué no nos habla de usted Kuroba- sama?- la chica de lentes preguntó con timidez. El mago le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa gentil.

-¿Hay algo en especial que quieras sabes Chiasa-chan?- la rubia miró molesta a su competencia que le quitaba el foco.

\- ¿Siempre supiste que querías ser mago? - susurró nerviosa

-Así es, desde que mi padre me enseñó mi primer truco.

-¿No te haces llamar su fan?- Ai la miró molesta- Eso todo el mundo lo sabe, esa fue una pregunta estúpida- la chica de lentes se hundió en su asiento avergonzada, pero antes que Kaito hablara una voz resonó detrás de la tres chicas.

-Yo creo que fue una increíble pregunta- las tres niñas enfocaron su atención a la hermosa mujer que entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa amable- No se puede creer todo lo que lees en las revistas ¿Verdad Chiasa-chan? - la joven se sonrojo levemente por la atención de la mujer de bonitos ojos.

-¿Tu sabes mi nombre?- preguntó impresionada.

-Perdóname- se inclinó con suavidad Aoko- Mi nombre es Aoko Nakamori y soy la asistente de Kuroba-san, mi trabajo es saber todo lo relacionado con él, eso incluye sus reuniones- la joven le devolvió la sonrisa con comprensión.

-Por fin llegas Aoko – se quejó el mago tomando de su muñeca y obligándola a tomar asiento junto a él. Las cuatro chicas miraron el gesto unas más avergonzadas que otras.

-Oye Kaito ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó olvidando la formalidad- Necesito volver a…- trató de hablar pero el mago fue más rápido y con la ayuda de unos palillos, metió un montón de comida en su boca, haciéndola callar.

-¿Sigues trabajando?- preguntó disgustado- Apuesto lo que quieras que no has comido nada- la joven que aún estaba tratando de tragar su comida, lo miró con odio.

-Por favor dime que esta no es la emergencia de la que tanto hablabas- le preguntó entre cerrando los ojos al recordar el mensaje- Hay un problema con la venta de entradas que debo solucionar.

-Eso podemos verlo mañana, además, comer también es importante ¿Verdad chicas? – sonrió con galantería a las niñas que no estaban seguras que decir. Mientras tanto el mago rellenó un plato de comida para la castaña. Aoko iba a reclamar, pero el mago la amenazó nuevamente con los palillos, solo que esta vez la castaña fue más rápida y se los quitó.

-Dame eso-bufó agarrando los palillos con fuerza ante los ojos llenos de satisfacción de Kaito- Por dios Kaito, eres como un niño.

-Es parte de mi encanto Aoko- sonrió gatunamente.

-Oh por Dios- la más pequeña de grupo chilló con entusiasmo- ¿Ustedes son novios? – preguntó entusiasmada, haciendo que ambos castaños se sonrojaran con suavidad y disimulo.

-No lo somos Emiko-chan- Aoko respondió con amabilidad.

-Ohh-hizo un puchero triste en respuesta- Es una lástima, creo que harían muy buena pareja- la chica de lentes asintió apoyando a su compañera mientras que la rubia se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué les hace pensar eso?- Kaito curioseó extrañamente feliz por la confusión.

-Nakamori-san es una mujer muy amable y hermosa- comentó con timidez Chiasa.

-Además, parece que se llevan muy bien- la apoyó Emiko.

-Eso solo es porque llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando juntos- Aoko agradeció con la mirada a las jóvenes.

-Déjense de tonterías, Kuroba-sama no saldría con su asistente- gruñó la rubia haciendo que todos en la mesa se disgustaran con su comentario, en especial el mago que la miró con severidad.

-Tienes razón Ai- chan- Aoko jamás perdió su sonrisa amable- Kuroba-san no saldría jamás con su asistente, es muy profesional para eso. Como tampoco saldría con _niñas pequeñas, demandantes o groseras-_ recalcó lo último sin perder su sonrisa, pero con ojos astutos que jamás se movieron del rostro enojado de la rubia.

-¡Yo no soy una niña, ni soy grosera!- gruñó con el rostro abochornado.

-Que extraño- comentó la castaña con inocencia- Jamás te mencioné- el mago miró con una sonrisa el intercambio -Aún así, por favor perdóname si algo de lo que dije te ofendió- se disculpó con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Tonterías- el mago llamó la atención de todos- Ai-chan no se molestaría por algo como eso, no parece una chica orgullosa ¿Verdad?- comentó con un tono que para muchos sería amabilidad, pero para Aoko que ya lo conocía a la perfección, era el mismo tono que usaba cuando fingía.

-Sí, tiene razón Kuroba-sama. Perdóname Nakamori-san, creo que exageré- escupió apretando los dientes.

-¿Nakamori-san?- Emiko la llamó con suavidad- ¿Es divertido trabajar para un mago?- Kaito esperó expectante la respuesta de su amiga, sin perderse un detalle de su rostro.

-Bueno… Kaito es muy talentoso en el escenario y bastante travieso fuera de él, es imposible aburrirse- las chicas se rieron divertidas mientras que Kaito se carcajeó recordando algunas jugarretas- Cuando tenía su edad nunca imaginé que terminaría trabajando en algo como esto.

-Seguramente Nakamori-san a nuestra edad no tenía ninguna proyección ni pasión. Algo me dice que este es el mejor momento de su vida… como asistente de mago- lanzó con mordacidad Ai, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del mago.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas Ai-chan?- la chica de lentes salió en defensa de Aoko- el trabajo de Nakamori-san es muy respetable y seguramente también tiene sus desafíos.

-Es verdad, Nakamori-san se ve que es una mujer trabajadora y muy inteligente, además de bonita y amable- Aoko se sonrojó hasta la nariz al escucharlas- Seguramente en la escuela estaba en algún club ¿Verdad? – de pronto toda la mesa se enfocó en la ojiazul.

-En realidad estaba en dos- susurró apenada- Atletismo y matemáticas.

-Que extraño- comentó el mago- siempre te imaginé en el comité de estudiantes o en pastelería – sonrió al recordar su comida- Es la mejor cocinera del mundo, hace el mejor pastel de chocolate que he probado- exclamó entusiasta el mago, haciendo que las niñas sonrieran felices y que Aoko se sonrojara.

-¿Y tu Kaito? ¿estabas en algún club? – fue el tuno de Aoko de mirarlo interesada.

-Estuve un tiempo en natación, pero me aburrí con facilidad- la joven asintió antes de voltear a ver a las chicas.

-Seguramente fue impresionante Kuroba- sama- la rubia trató de llamar su atención- así como todo lo que haces.

-Nada de lo que hago podría llevarse a acabo si no tuviese el apoyo necesario- sonrió de forma dura al mirar a la joven- La única persona que aquí merece tu admiración es Aoko, ella hace mi mundo funcionar como un reloj. Si no fuese por su constante soporte, no podría llevar mi magia a mis fans- Aoko lo miró impresionada por su reconocimiento- Además, ella también es una de mis mayores fuente de inspiración – sonrió con amabilidad hacia la castaña que se había quedado sin palabras- Por eso mismo Aoko-chan, debes mantenerte fuerte y comer cuando te lo ordeno- reclamó dirigiéndose a la joven con un bocado en la punta de los palillos como si fuese un avión- ¿A ver? Abre la boca- Se aprovechó del aturdimiento de la joven, para alimentarla como si fuese una niña.

-¡OHHH Eso es tan lindo!- Exclamaron Emiko y Chiasa al mismo tiempo con corazones en sus ojos. El grito despertó a Aoko de su ensoñación e hizo que se llevara las manos a su boca con un notorio sonrojo que dejó al mago con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Es muy linda cuando se sonroja ¿Verdad? - Kaito siguió presionando, haciendo que Aoko se atorase al tragar su comida. Mientras las jóvenes asentían alegremente.

\- Te admiro mucho Nakamori-san, espero tener la suerte que tu tienes a tu edad- comento con sinceridad y entusiasmo Emiko. Los castaños miraron sin entender- Tienes un trabajo que te gusta, junto a un hombre que te aprecia mucho, mientras que yo no se que estudiar o que quiero en mi vida- Aoko la miró con compresión.

-No te presiones a ti misma, estoy segura que ya lo sabrás- le sonrió maternalmente- creo firmemente que en la vida hay etapas para todo y que llegan a tu vida cuando realmente estas preparadas para afrontarlas. No es bueno apresurar las cosas.

-Pero todos mis amigos ya saben que quieren hacer- susurró un poco apenada.

-Cuando sea tu turno de elegir, lo sabrás- apoyó su mano en su hombro y la miró alentadoramente- Si te sirve de consuelo, no siempre tomé las mejores decisiones. Me equivoque bastante, en especial a tu edad- el mago enfocó su mirada en los ojos llenos de sabiduría de su amiga.

-Gracias Nakamori-san – ahora su atención se desvió al mago- Les agradezco su invitación y consideración, pero creo que ya se ha hecho muy tarde y debo volver- Las despedidas llegaron y cada una de las jóvenes se retiró hasta que los castaños quedaron solos.

-Oye Kaito- finalmente Aoko lo llamó- Gracias…por lo que dijiste antes- susurró un poco nerviosa.

-Es normal, después de todo somos buenos amigos- respondió el mago con una sonrisa gatuna- ¿Verdad Aoko? - la miró con inocencia mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones sueltos y lo acomodaba detrás de su oreja con cariño.

-Sí- susurró un poco nerviosa por el repentino arranque del joven.

-De todas formas, lo que dije fue cierto- afirmó con un suave sonrojo haciendo sonreír con sinceridad a Aoko.

* * *

El mago regresó después de media noche cansado al departamento que arrendaba junto con Jii y Aoko. Había estado todo el día investigando para un nuevo truco, pero lamentablemente no encontró lo que quería. Agotado mentalmente y muerto de hambre, ingresó al departamento con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde estará todo el mundo?- pensó mientras ingresaba a la sala de estar y veía la nota de Jii sobre la mesa, donde le indicaba que había ido a visitar a unos amigos, pero que dejaba todo en las confiables manos de Aoko- _Hablando de Aoko ¿Dónde está?_\- se preguntó mientras sus ojos recorrían la estancia con poca luz. De pronto un bulto sobre el sillón llamó su atención. Con lentitud caminó en dirección a la durmiente Aoko que sujetaba entre sus finos dedos algunos papeles.

-Supongo que no fui el único que trabajó arduamente hoy- susurró con cariño mientras apartaba un mechón rebelde de su apacible rostro. Analizó su postura relajada y su cabello suelto y poco dócil – Creo que me gusta mucho tu cabello suelto- susurró mientras lo acariciaba y verificaba los suave que era. Su mano siguió moviéndose por el contorno de su rostro, mientras memorizaba cada uno de sus recovecos.

La joven se removió ligeramente llamando la atención de su espectador- Muy bien bella durmiente- susurró mientras le quitaba los papeles y la tomaba en sus brazos de forma nupcial- es hora de ir a dormir- con cuidado la llevó y la depositó en su cama- Descansa – besó su cabeza con suavidad y un poco temeroso de despertarla. La arropó y la observó por unos segundos más antes de retirarse.

* * *

Las prácticas para las funciones de la siguiente temporada no se hicieron esperar. La característica energía y entusiasmo del mago llegó a todos sus empleados, incluida Aoko. La joven lo observaba moverse por el escenario con sus palomas que lo seguían como si fuese su madre.

\- ¿De qué te ríes Aoko? - preguntó curioso el mago desde arriba del escenario. La castaña que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que estaba riendo, se cubrió la boca de la impresión.

\- Lo siento- se sonrojó con suavidad- Me parece divertida la relación que tienes con tus palomas. Las regañas como si fueses su madre y a ellas parece gustarles…casi como si te entendieran.

-De alguna forma… es como si fuesen mis hijos- dijo acariciando a una de ellas en su cabeza. Aoko miró la escena conmovida mientras sonreía satisfecha.

-¿Señorita Nakamori?- una voz la llamó haciendo que ambos castaños buscaran su procedencia.

-Soy yo – correspondió el gesto.

-Hay un hombre que la busca- la joven observó la entrada donde un hombre alto la miraba a la distancia.

-_No puede ser_\- Pensó con angustia. Su cuerpo se tensó, su rostro palideció y sus manos perdieron la fuerza- Gra…gracias- el encargado se retiró con un gesto de su cabeza.

-¿Aoko? – susurró el mago saltando del escenario para quedar a su lado- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó inseguro tocando con suavidad su hombro.

-Kaito…escucha …yo en verdad lo siento- susurró mientras lo miraba con arrepentimiento adelantado. El mago sin entender su inesperado dolor, solo pudo atribuírselo al extraño que se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro.

El hombre era joven, seguramente de su misma edad, vestía un traje de alta costura, por lo que asumía que debía ser adinerado. Su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos grises despedían cierta frialdad que lo hacían ponerse automáticamente a la defensiva.

-Aoko- la llamó con una sonrisa llena de confianza

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosa mientras miraba de reojo al mago- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Kaito de pronto entendió que debía alejar a ese hombre de intensiones sospechosas.

-Determinación- sonrió con malicia mientras veía despectivamente al mago. La joven instintivamente se puso enfrente del mago para evitar que el extraño siguiese analizándolo. Kaito vio su gesto protector como un aviso mientras que el pelinegro como una posible amenaza.

-¿Quién eres tu?- por fin el mago interrumpió.

\- Oh que descortés de mi parte- sonrió con falsedad – Mucho gusto Kuroba-san, mi nombre es Hotaka Fukui, soy el esposo de Aoko- si no fuese por su poker face, seguramente todos habrían visto su rostro deformarse por la confusión y el dolor, pero en vez de eso, sonrió con la misma cortesía forzada.

-Y si fuese por mí, serías mi ex esposo- La voz de Aoko fue contundente y seca mientras que sus ojos endurecidos le devolvían la mirada a Hotaka. La sonrisa del hombre permaneció inmutable en su rostro.

-Entiendo que estés molesta Aoko…- trató de alcanzarla, pero la joven retrocedió un paso chocando contra el pecho del mago que inconscientemente la sujetó por los hombros mientras miraba con desafío al intruso.

-Fukui, lárgate- exigió un poco más tranquila al sentir el contacto del mago- Y por favor no vuelvas.

-¿Así es como tratas a tu esposo?... maldita mujer ingrata – escupió con odio mientras la tomaba por la muñeca con fuerza, arrancándola de los brazos protectores del mago- ¿Así es como me agradeces tanto esfuerzo? - los puños del mago se cerraron con fuerza, pero Aoko fue más rápida.

-Me lastimas- se quejó soltando su agarre

-Es momento que te vayas de mi teatro- siseó con asco el castaño dando una zancada para interponerse entre Aoko y Fukui.

-Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó con sarcasmo el intruso – Es tu nuevo amante ¿A caso te estas acostando con él?- se burló despectivamente- Siempre tuviste mal gusto- el mago, dispuesto a partirle la cara empuñó su mano, pero la presión sobre su brazo se lo impidió. Junto a él, estaba Aoko sujetando su puño entre sus manos mientras que con sus ojos le rogaba no interferir.

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo- respondió una vez que vio como Kaito relajaba los músculos- Sino fuese así, no me habría casado contigo- Fukui miró con rencor la unión de los castaños.

-Aoko, aléjate de ese hombre- exigió con dureza- Camina, tenemos que hablar- Trató de convencerla por última vez.

-No hay nada que hablar, solo firma los papeles del divorcio y déjame seguir con mi vida- pidió con cansancio- Te lo ruego.

-No me rendiré. Esto no se quedará así- amenazó antes de comenzar a caminar- Volverás a mí Aoko, te guste o no, nada romperá este matrimonio- el cuerpo de la joven se tensó notoriamente.

Una vez la imagen del hombre desapareció por la puerta, Aoko comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido e incapaz de mantenerse en pie, se sentó en unos de los asientos de las butacas.

-¿Aoko estas bien?- preocupado, se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de la joven y tomó sus frías manos entre las suyas- Tranquilízate – le pidió con amabilidad. La joven alzó su mirada llorosa, dejando expuesto su dolor al mago.

-Tu no entiendes, cada vez que me encuentra, cosas malas pasan- su voz se rompió entre medio de su frase- De…debo irme- susurró alterada mientras se ponía de pie, ignorando por completo la mirada horrorizada del mago.

-Espera ¿A que te refieres? – la sujetó con suavidad y la obligó a volver a sentarse_\- ¿Por qué esta tan asustada? ¿Qué está pasando?_

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad- se disculpó una y otra vez con ojos llenos de miedo- No quise inmiscuirte en esto. Es mejor que me vaya, así él no te lastimará- trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero no pudo deshacerse de las manos del castaño.

-Aoko, no dejaré que te marches así- trató de calmarla.

-Tampoco yo- la voz de Jii sonó junto a los jóvenes- Lamento entrometerme Aoko-chan- la joven negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no le importaba.

-Jii-san, tu sabes que es un hombre peligroso, ayúdame a convencer a Kaito de que me deje marchar- el mago miró asombrado a sus dos asistentes ¿Qué tanto sabía Jii sobre la vida de Aoko?

-Lo siento, pero creo que Kaito botchama tiene razón – sonrió con amabilidad- Además, nunca me agradó ese hombre- se sentó junto a Aoko y tomó una de sus manos de forma paternal- No sabes lo infeliz que me hizo saber que te habías casado con ese hombre…- frunció la boca al recordar cómo le impactó la noticia hace tantos años atrás- pero cuando hace algunos meses te encontré sin él, tratando de rehacer tu vida, comprendí que algo malo te había pasado y que necesitabas una nueva oportunidad- la miró con intensidad antes de sonreír con cariño- No dejes que te arrebate esta nueva oportunidad de vivir ¿No estas cansada de seguir huyendo?- Aoko lo miró por largo rato antes de suspirar.

-Si fuese solo por mí, no habría problema- miró a los dos hombres que la acompañaban- Ustedes son los que me preocupan. Él a hecho que me despidan de cada empleo que he tenido, ya sea con chantajes o con sobornos, no tiene ninguna moral. Tarde o temprano llegará a ustedes y … yo no puedo permitirlo– sonrió, pero la alegría jamás llegó a sus ojos.

-Eso no me asusta- le aseguró el mago sin soltar su mano.

-Pero a mi sí- finalmente confesó soltando su agarre y poniéndose de pie- Muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi- hizo un pequeña reverencia- Ha sido un gusto trabajar con ustedes…- los ojos del mago se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo?- escupió molesto el mago

-Estoy renunciando- expuso con calma. Lanzó una última mirada de disculpa al anciano antes de comenzar a alejarse.

-Claro que no- la siguió con el ceño fruncido- No te dejaré hacer eso- se paró frente a ella para detener su paso.

-Ya está hecho- lo esquivó, pero él la siguió.

\- Yo te ayudaré- le prometió desesperado. Aoko se detuvo y giró sobre sus pies a solo unos pasos de la puerta.

-No lo entiendes- suspiró mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos- Si me quedo, el te lastimará…- posó una de sus manos sobre el rostro del mago- Podría herirte directamente a ti o a Jii, incluso a tus palomas-Iba a replicar, pero la chica lo detuvo- Eres una persona muy importante para mí Kaito, y no podría vivir junto a ti sabiendo que te podrían lastimar por mí culpa- La boca del mago se abrió y cerro una y otra vez son saber bien que decir- Lo siento mucho, pero es mejor si me voy.

* * *

Había pasado un día desde que había abandonado a su queridísimo mago. La noche anterior al llegar a su casa, no pudo evitar llorar amargamente sobre su almohada mientras su amiga la consolaba.

_-Aoko, no puedes seguir corriendo- la miró preocupada- Es momento de enfrentarlo, después de todo, ya no tienes nada que perder- Aoko digirió sus palabras antes de sonreír con suavidad. Ella tenía razón._

La puerta de su departamento sonó, haciendo que todos sus sentidos se pusieran alertas.

-¿Kaito?- aunque pareciera increíble, no creyó que el mago viniese a buscarla.

-Aoko- sonrió aliviado de encontrarla- Hoy no llegaste al ensayo- la joven arrugó la nariz incrédula.

-Renuncie ¿Lo olvidaste? – preguntó mientras el mago entraba a su departamento sin preguntarle a Aoko - ¿Pero que haces? Si alguien te ve aquí, podría mal interpretarlo.

-¿Quién exactamente?- preguntó con seriedad junto a Aoko. Por primera vez, la castaña se sintió pequeña junto al mago y por raro que pareciese, no le molestó- Necesito una explicación y no me iré de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes todo- afirmó acomodándose en el sillón de la sala.

-Kaito… - se quejó apretándose el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos cansadamente.

-Es en serio, incluso traje comida- dijo alzando una bolsa que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que cargaba- ¿Somos amigos verdad? - preguntó preocupado mientras la observaba con ojos esperanzadores. Aoko lo miró con media sonrisa.

-Si, lo somos- le aseguró tomando asiento junto a él.

-Bien, porque me importas mucho- volvió a sonreír como siempre. Aoko dudó por un segundo si eso sería buena idea, más al ver la sinceridad en los ojos azules del mago, no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortada.

-Bien…¿Y qué trajiste para comer?- el mago por arte de magia adornó la mesa de café y dispuso todo para comer- Impresionante como siempre- aplaudió. El mago sintió orgullo en su pecho al ver que había logrado impresionarla.

Siguieron hablando hasta que el momento de la verdad llegó.

-Lo conocí en la universidad. En ese entonces, era el chico más dulce que había conocido hasta entonces. Era amable, atento e increíblemente inteligente- sonrió con pesar- fue imposible para mí no enamorarme…o al menos eso creo que fue- suspiró amargamente mientras Kaito fruncía levemente sus labios- después de graduarme, nos casamos y ahí fue cuando toda la magia se fue. De a poco comenzó a controlar todo lo que hacía, desde lo que comía hasta lo que vestía. Ni si quiera me dejaba hablar con otros hombres- hubo un momento de silencio en donde Aoko solo miró el piso encerrada en sus recuerdos- En un ataque de celos hizo que me despidieran de mi empleo, ya al final de nuestra relación, comenzó a prohibirme ver a mi padre y a mis amigos y cuando desobedecí … usó la fuerza para controlarme- se abrazó a si misma tratando de espantar las imágenes en su cabeza.

-Aoko…- de pronto el odio que sintió inicialmente por el hombre, no fue comparable con el que sentía ahora- _Ese maldito ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocar a mi Aoko y lastimarla?_ – la rabia nubló parte de su mente y tensó sus músculos- _Eso explica porque al inicio era tan reservada._

-Después de un año escapé y desde entonces he tratado de tramitar el divorcio para liberarme de él, pero Fukui no es el tipo de hombre que acepte ese tipo de traiciones- Vio directamente al mago a sus ojos- Escúchame con atención- pidió- Fukui es un hombre rencoroso y adinerado, proviene de una familia de gran poder que usa sus influencias para salirse con la suya. Buscará lastimarme y lamentablemente eso significa que llegará a ti.

-Que lo intente, no saldré huyendo – sonrió con confianza- Ese maldito no me asusta- prometió

-Kaito, él podría arruinar tu carrera ¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tu magia solo por apoyarme? – Kaito la miró con seriedad- Por que yo no quiero eso.

-_Yo estaría dispuesto a sacrificar todo por ti_\- pensó- No intentes espantarme Ahouko, no me iré a ningún lado- en un chasquido con sus dedos hizo aparecer una rosa azul- Y eso es una promesa.

-Eres un hombre muy necio- se burló aceptando la flor mientras sonreía suavemente, pero con sinceridad.

-Tu no te quedas atrás- la fastidió- Te empecinaste en renunciar- bufó aburrido.

-Eso no ha cambiado- aseguró ante los ojos sorprendidos de su compañero- Necesito acabar con todo esto y recuperar mi vida- sonrió con confianza- Esta vez no huiré, te lo prometo – azul con azul chocó por largo rato.

-¿Y ahora de donde sacaré otra asistente tan eficiente como tú? ¿Quién me alimentará y me despertará a golpes? - se lamentó dramáticamente haciendo sentir levemente culpable a la joven- Solo bromeo, quita esa cara- le lanzó un cojín a su rostro haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño.

-Bakaito- se quejó tratando de golpearlo de vuelta- si lo que te preocupa es la comida, solo debes venir a visitarme- el mago risueño siguió corriendo.

-Ya lo prometiste Ahouko, no te puedes retractar- sonrió ladinamente atrapando las muñecas de la joven quedando a solo 20 centímetros de distancia- Vendré siempre a comer- prometió en un susurro- Eso significa que debes esperar por mí- la miró con intensidad.

-Lo prometo- sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas- Aquí estaré esperándote- Kaito por un segundo creyó que esas eran las palabras más hermosas que jamás había escuchado.

Y así, mientras estuvieron en la misma ciudad, el mago no se perdió ni una sola comida y la castaña nunca dejó de recibirlo con la más grande de las sonrisas.

-Oye Aoko- el mago rozo sus dedos con suavidad haciendo que la joven lo mirara con atención- Si todo esto…lo del divorcio se complica y necesitas ayuda ¿me avisarías? ¿Verdad?

-No te preocup…- el mago entrelazó sus dedos con cariño y le dio un tirón acercándola.

-Promételo-redujo aún más la distancia hasta que sus narices casi chocaron- Prométeme no dejarme fuera de tu vida.

-Lo prometo- afirmó mientras su mano libre se posaba en la mejilla del mago – Cuando todo esto acabe, serás uno de los primeros en saber.

-Bien, no lo olvides, es una promesa- le besó la frente con cariño- Y yo te estaré esperando- Aoko sonrió y aceptó en silencio el juramento.

* * *

Inevitablemente las semanas de descanso pasaron y el mago tubo que retornar a su rutina de viajes. De momento no había contratado a nadie, llenar el puesto de Aoko se sentía mal de alguna forma y se rehusaba a tener una desconocida merodeando en su vida.

Los espectáculos iniciales fueron difíciles, los últimos siete meses Aoko había hecho excepcionalmente bien su trabajo, dejando un vacío bastante notorio.

-Joven amo, tal vez debería ir a descansar al hotel, no se ve muy bien- el anciano se acercó preocupado.

-Relájate Jii, solo es un pequeño resfriado- debatió congestionado mientras sacaba su pañuelo- Debo ir a ver los pedidos y solucionar el problema con los distribuidores- el anciano lo miró preocupado.

-Insisto que debiese descansar- el mago lo ignoró con una sonrisa traviesa y ojos cansados. Al caminar, cada músculo de su cuerpo se quejó mientras que su cabeza palpitaba violentamente.

-Maldición- se quejó sujetándose la cabeza antes de desplomarse.

Todo a su alrededor estaba negro. Recordaba haber perdido el conocimiento y probablemente caer. Sin abrir los ojos trató de adivinar donde estaba. Seguramente, por la suavidad del lugar donde estaba recostado, era su habitación del hotel. De pronto sintió como algo le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad ¿Verificando su temperatura?

-Sé que estás despierto bello durmiente – una risueña y conocida voz terminó de despertarlo. Frente a él, a pocos centímetros, sentada en el borde de la cama, la mujer con la que había estado soñando durante días, le sonreía con naturalidad.

-¿Aoko?- susurró con voz ronca pero enormemente feliz – creo que la fiebre subió, debo estar alucinando- estiró una mano para delinear el rostro de su compañera con suaves movimientos, haciendo que la ilusión se sonrojara.

-Tranquilo- trató de reconfortar su enfermedad poniendo un paño húmedo en su frente- ¿Puedo preguntar en que estabas pensando al no cuidar de tu salud? – lo regañó.

\- No creí que fuese tan grave, nunca me enfermo - se dejó mimar con las pequeñas atenciones de la joven- Además, nunca es suficiente si estamos hablando de la magia. No puedo permitirme fallar.

-Eso no está bien, no debes sobre exigirte- Lo miró preocupada- Al caer te golpeaste la cabeza ¿te imaginas hubiese sido peor? – preguntó mientras lo arropaba- Prométeme que mientras no esté te cuidarás.

-Aoko, me regañas hasta en sueños- se quejó con pereza haciendo reír a la castaña.

-Seguramente es por que eres travieso tanto dormido como despierto.

-¿Tú también sueñas conmigo?- preguntó esperanzado. Aoko agradeció que el mago creyese que ella era solo un delirio.

-A veces- confesó con una sonrisa- Ahora, vuelve a dormir- le pidió antes de ponerse de pie, pero no logró alejarse ya que la mano del mago sujetó casi sin fuerzas su manga.

-No te vayas- pidió- si eres un sueño, puedo hacer que te quedes ¿Verdad? - sonrió con cansancio- Casi siempre funciona- Aoko levantó una ceja curiosa.

-¿Qué cosas sueñas exactamente?- _Creo que realmente debe tener la fiebre por las nubes_\- pensó levemente angustiada mientras cambiaba los paños de su frente.

-¿Prometes no decirle a la verdadera Aoko? – la castaña asintió curiosa. Palmeó el lado vacío al lado de su cama- Acércate- la joven no lo dudo ni un instante, se aproximó hasta poder sentir el aliento del joven en su oreja. Lo que nunca se esperó, fue que las manos del mago envolvieran su rostro y acercara sus labios a los suyos, haciendo que se rozaran con suavidad.

\- Sueño que me das la posibilidad de estar juntos- dejó caer sus manos – Pero sé que eso no es posible- su voz se fue apagando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Aoko desesperadamente con la mejillas completamente rojas- ¿Kaito? Rayos, se durmió- _¿Yo le gusto? ¿Y si la que estoy soñando soy yo? ¿Por qué demonios no podemos estar juntos?_ \- pensó con frustración mientras lo miraba por largo rato dormir. Finalmente sonrió con suavidad- No importa, ya tendré tiempo de preguntarle. Solo espera un poco más por mi ¿Si? - le pidió tomando su mano entre las suyas. De pronto sintió como la puerta detrás de ella se abría.

-¿Aoko- chan? ¿Cómo sigue? - El anciano observó la escena con cierta tranquilidad y alegría que no pasó desapercibida por la castaña.

\- Su fiebre es muy alta- suspiró cansada- Pero te aseguro que por la mañana estará mejor- Jii asintió aliviado- Por cierto, por la mañana cuando despierte ¿Podrías no decirle que vine? – el anciano la miró inseguro- Por favor – le rogó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro, será nuestro secreto.

-Gracias- sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en el mago que descansaba con respiración forzada- Deberías ir a descansar, te despertaré antes de marcharme. Me quedaré cuidándolo esta noche- le aseguró mientras Jii hacia una reverencia agradecido antes de retirarse.

* * *

-Veo que amaneció mejor- su asistente observó mientras el mago al despertar de un tirón, recorrió ansiosamente la habitación con la mirada- ¿busca algo?

-¿No hay nadie más en la habitación?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Solo usted y yo ¿Por qué pregunta?

-Por nada- suspiró derrotado- Debió ser un sueño

-¿Fue un buen sueño?- lo miró con ojos astutos.

-Fue maravilloso…se sintió tan real- sonrió con cariño tocando con suavidad su boca- Creo que hoy descasaré en cama Jii. No quiero recaer- el anciano se extrañó de la responsable decisión del mago, pero no se lo hizo notar, seguramente Aoko lo había obligado a ser consciente de su estado, por lo cual solo agradeció en silencio.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que la gira comenzó y aunque apenas había hablado con Aoko, lo único que jamás falló fueron los mensajes de aliento de la joven antes de una presentación.

-¿Por qué aún no me habla?- bufó molesto mirando la pantalla de su celular_\- Queda poco_\- frustrado miró su reloj - _¿Se habrá olvidado de mí?-_ la sola idea de que ella lo olvidara aunque sea un poco, lo aterraba, es especial porque él jamás dejaba de pensar en sus profundos ojos azules- _¿Estará bien?_

\- Joven amo, debe salir al escenario en unos minutos- el mago asintió bruscamente sin perder la vista de su teléfono. Por su parte, el anciano negó con su cabeza divertido.

-Estoy seguro que la señorita Nakamori también debe estar pensando en usted- de pronto la mirada de Kaito se elevó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Eso no puedes saberlo – se quejó de la misma forma que lo haría un adolescente. Sus sentimientos era bastantes obvios, por eso no servía de nada ocultarlos- Ella…¿Te dijo algo?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Nunca lo hemos hablado- confesó con sinceridad, haciendo que el mago volviese a sentarse derrotado, pero antes de quejarse por la falsa esperanza que había dejado nacer en su corazón, su teléfono sonó, alertando al joven.

-_"Da lo mejor de ti hoy, pero por sobre todas las cosas, diviértete :)" – _su mensaje de solo 13 palabras cambio su mundo de un segundo a otro y como por arte de magia sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y su cuerpo de energía. De un tirón se levantó con actitud renovada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Show time!- el anciano vio divertido al joven mago ponerse su chaqueta segundos antes de entrar al escenario.

-_Es primera vez que se enamora y me alegra que sea de una buena mujer. Solo espero que todo salga bien entre ellos_\- rogó al cielo.

Con entusiasmo y exuberante de energía comenzó su espectáculo imaginando en cada paso que cierta castaña lo veía. Los aplausos retumbaron por todo el lugar festejando los magníficos trucos. Sin dejar de sonreír, llegó hasta atrás del telón y son pensarlo dos veces llamó a Aoko.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos…contesta- de pronto un familiar melodía sonó junto a él _-¿El teléfono de Aoko?_\- se giró hasta que azul con azul chocó. - ¿Aoko? ¿Qué haces aquí? – observó a la castaña que solo estaba a unos pasos de él mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Felicidades. Fue increíble- le extendió una botella de agua y una toalla como en los viejos tiempos. Kaito por un segundo no supo que decir, pero al escuchar su voz llamándolo por su nombre una enorme calidez en su interior lo empujó a acortar la distancia.

-Estas aquí- susurró aceptando las cosas que le ofrecía.

\- Por supuesto- sonrió divertida por su reacción- Lo prometí ¿Recuerdas? Tu serías una de las primeras personas en saber si algo pasara.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lastimó? - la tomó por los hombros mientras la miraba de arriba abajo buscando algún tipo de lesión- ¿De qué te ríes? - la miró anonadado.

-¿Quién dijo que fuese algo malo?- lo interrogó alzando una ceja.

\- Eso quiere decir…- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente - ¿Eres libre? – su boca comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa dichosa.

-Estoy felizmente divorciada- le confirmó con una enorme alegría. Kaito no pudo evitar carcajearse risueño y envolverla con sus brazos.

-Gracias a dios- suspiró – Eso quiere decir que por fin puedo besarte sin que nadie nos detenga – se detuvo a unos centímetros de su boca haciendo que la joven se carcajeara.

-Eso tampoco te detuvo antes- el mago pestañó sin entender al inicio.

-No fue un sueño…

-No, no lo fue- dijo tomándolo por las solapas de su traje y obligándolo a bajar hasta su nivel. Ambos sonrieron de forma cómplice antes de por fin besarse.

-No sabes cuanto esperé por esto. Pensé que nunca se cumpliría mi sueño- aunque las mejillas de Aoko estaba sonrojadas, sus ojos mostraban incomprensión- Pensé que me odiabas …o que solo me veías como tu odioso jefe o tu infantil amigo… no pensé que podrías llegar a quererme, en especial después de tu última relación- Aoko asintió con compresión.

-Que tonto eres- se burló antes de besarlo- como no podría amarte si tu eres el que me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para salir a delante- tomó su rostro con cariño- Tu eres quien me ayudó a salir del fondo del pozo. Eres un hombre maravilloso- aunque el mago no entendió como fue posible eso, le creyó por completo y no se atrevió a cuestionarla.

-Te amo Aoko.

-Y yo a ti mi tonto mago.


End file.
